


T'as slashé l'internet !

by malurette



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, ONE OF US ONE OF US, Shipping, a great slash upon their internet, sort of meta
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Loki a hacké et slashé l’internet, Deadpool a conscience de faire partie d’un fandom, que se passe-t-il quand ils mettent ça en commun ?





	T'as slashé l'internet !

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **_A great slash upon the internet_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : ** meta Marvel  
**Personnages/Couples : ** Deadpool et Loki, mention de Spider-man et quelques autres  
**Genre : **crack  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **« Tu sais parfois trop de slash tue le slash. »  
d’après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
**Nombre de mots : **100

\- Tu le slashes avec _qui_ ? s’étrangle Deadpool.

Loki le toise, impassible. L’autre excité a parfaitement entendu, mais il répète.  
\- Avec Mephisto.

Deadpool s’emporte de plus belle.

\- Non, non, _non_. L’OTP de Spider-Man c’est the Human Torch. Ou, à la grande limite, moi. Ou peut-être pas à la limite. Son True Love c’est ~moi~ et Johnny est le challenger. _Mephisto_ ! Non mais quelle idée…  
\- Tu n’as jamais entendu parler de Foe Yay et de l’appeal des Deals with the Devil ?  
\- Ben tu peux toujours rêver pour que je deale avec toi.  
\- Bon. Sinon Wolverine, tu en fais quoi ?


End file.
